reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Arms Dealer
A supplier for all weapons for various needs such as war and self-defense of regions, the robust built Arms Dealer is the War Factory of the GLRF that can provide the forces with vehicles and tanks to utilize in the heat of battle. First utilized by the GLA during the First Conflict Arms Dealers provide all types of tanks and even siege vehicles for dealing with enemy forces, however unexpectedly the facility have also been spotted providing vehicles such as Technicals for various militias and private firms when it comes to self defense and also the defense of interests for private firms, despite concerns of this the facilities have also been used as second hand civilian vehicle dealerships. Today, GLRF operated Arms Dealers can provide a steady income of $100 for every sale of fire-arm, explosive, vehicles and tanks sold to militias or to civilians, the facility have been known to build and deploy various types of ground units such as the known classic Scorpion mortar tank and the modern middle eastern built battle tank, known as the Puma. Currently various numbers of these facilities have been popping up recently after 2026 just a year after the final GLA's defeat in Akmola, some were saved from destruction or demolition by civilians and had done various modifications turning them into private armories and vehicle dealerships, however through new laws introduced by government and law enforcement agencies, also some of the facilities either gave the weapons away to police and also to government forces. History To be added... GLA Use To be added... Use by Civilians After the defeat of the Global Liberation Army, civilians across the Middle East and also through the Asian territories acquired these older GLA operated facilities saving them from either being demolished or blown up by government forces, in exchange that they hand over any weapons left behind by the GLA civilians have confiscated or acquire a license to sell the weapons to various people. However many Arms Dealers were converted into civilian dealerships to sell vehicles including SUVs and compact vehicles, however some have sold Technicals to government and military agencies and also to many militias across the regions the facilities operate at, today some of these were attacked by the new GLRF Forces as an act of revenge and also in order to take over the regions that were liberated by America and China in the last war. GLRF Use To be added... Units Built Primary Vehicles Upgrades Available Viper Cell Exclusives Scorpion Cell Exclusives Chameleon Cell Exclusives Cobra Cell Exclusives Armadillo Cell Exclusives Behind the Scenes * Basically the War Factory of the Global Liberation Resistance, Arms Dealers are the primary vehicle construction facilities that can deploy all types of vehicles to utilize for battle and to support any allies on the battlefield. * The facility won't build Radar Vans and Motorcycles anymore, the Radar Van will now be built at Command Centers with the motorcycles being built at the Barracks under new Protocols introduced by Prince Kassad. Category:Structures Category:Main Faction Buildings